


Маленький лжец

by Jadaite



Category: Original Work
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-10
Updated: 2008-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Reika/Eri
Collections: Истории постояльцев таверны "У Барни"





	Маленький лжец

Рыжая белка устроилась на самом чистом после ночного дождя месте на полянке и методично чистила шерстку, даже не думая помогать Рейке собираться. В конце концов, что может сделать маленькая, несчастная, всеми угнетенная белка?! Впрочем, кое-что белка сделать была бы и не против. Рейка был красивым и таким разным, а ещё он так божественно готовил, и ночью он всегда теплее одеяла.

— Рейка, а, Рейка?!

— Чего? — откликнулся тот, утрамбовывая вещи в дорожный тюк.

— Рейка, а ты девочек или мальчиков любишь?

Молодой человек вздрогнул и замер, так и не затянув горловину мешка.

— В смысле?

— Ну, в прямом. Что тут непонятного? — белка насмешливо фыркнула.

— Девушек вообще-то. Стоп! А какого черта ты этим интересуешься?

Рейка обернулся и уставился на тщательно вычищающую хвост белку. Та не спешила с ответом, потерла лапками мордочку, дернула хвостом и только тогда соизволила обратить внимание на спутника.

— У меня сегодня день рождения, а ты меня ещё не поздравил.

— А должен?!

Нахальство белки не знало границ, а потому чаще всего ей за него ничего не было. Люди впадали в ступор и действовали на автомате.

— Конечно. Ты же не хочешь меня обидеть?

Глаза белки наполнились слезами, она завернулась в хвостик и трогательно прижала ушки к макушке.

— Упаси меня боже от такого душещипательного зрелища, — фыркнул примиряюще Рейка.

Ещё одно препирательство его нервная система не выдержала бы, а убивать маленького рыжего засранца было никак нельзя.

— Ну вот и чудесно! — просияла белка. — Я знаю, что ты мне подаришь…

— Эри, мы — посреди леса, на мили вокруг, кроме нас двоих, нет ни одной лавки, и нет, все припасы я тебе не отдам!

Рейка отвернулся и с ожесточением затянул горловину мешка. Белка, воспользовавшись моментом, прыгнула и перевернулась в воздухе, превращаясь из маленького рыжего комка меха в не менее рыжего, разукрашенного веснушками парнишку.

— Что ты… всё необходимое у тебя с собой, — протянул Эри, рассматривая широкую спину жертвы.

— Ты о чем? — начиная подозревать подвох, поинтересовался Рейка, и принялся сворачивать спальник.

— Поцелуй меня, — невинно ответил Эри.

Спальник из рук Рейки упал на мокрую землю, но тот этого даже не заметил. Он повернулся к наглой, перешедшей все возможные границы белке и замер, наткнувшись на невинный взгляд лукавых глаз. Мальчишка ничуть не смущался своей наготы, зато очень смущал ею объекта своей провокации.

Повисла тишина, прерываемая только пением птичек.

— Тебе от силы шестнадцать лет, — наконец-то выдохнул Рейка.

— То есть на сам поцелуй ты согласен, — довольно констатировала белка.

— Нет! — отрезал сбитый скачками логики белки собеседник, покраснел и, разозлившись на себя, отвернулся. Спальник снизу был мокрым.

Эри задумчиво почесал нос, а потом всхлипнул раз, другой… Немного погромче и более отчетливо. Ссутулил плечи и, подтянув острые колени к груди, обнял их руками.

Рейка не хотел поворачиваться: интуиция ему подсказывала, что ничего хорошего он там не увидит, но тяжкие вздохи и трагические всхлипы становились всё громче и чаще. Он нехотя посмотрел на… белку, куда не плюнь!

— Эри, перестань. Прекрати это. На меня не действует!

Парень горестно вздохнул, плечи дернулись.

— Никто меня не любит! Почему жизнь так жестока?! Вот даже ты… ты! Ты так и ждешь момента, чтобы меня обидеть! Даже в мой день рождения! И вообще, при чем тут мой возраст?! Тебя он не касается!

— Как это при чем?! — тряхнул головой Рейка, стараясь не поддаться гнусному эмоциональному шантажу. — Как это не касается, ты же просишь меня поцеловать себя?!

Эри вскочил на ноги, вскинул заплаканное лицо и посмотрел прямо в глаза отступившему на шаг Рейке:

— Мне семнадцать! Теперь ты можешь меня поцеловать?

— Эри, врешь и не краснеешь! Тебе не может быть семнадцать, ты ведешь себя максимум на двенадцать, а то и того меньше!

Парень нахохлился. Слезы высохли в мгновение ока. Он взмахнул руками и, набычившись, пошел на Рейку:

— Мне не двенадцать! Опять? Опять, да?! Вот кто ты после этого?! Обидеть меня хочешь? Я же обижусь! Убегу на край света.

— Как в прошлый раз? На край поляны? — ехидно поинтересовались в ответ.

Белка аж задохнулся от такого кощунственного поведения. По его мнению, Рейка должен был уже раз двадцать как сдаться!

— Ну, хорошо, а если я скажу правду, поцелуешь?

— С чего бы?

— А ты меня всерьёз хочешь обидеть? — вопрос был задан тихо-тихо, не в пример предыдущему разу.

Загнанный в угол, Рейка вздохнул так горестно, будто собрался подняться на эшафот, и с тяжелым вздохом уточнил:

— Хорошо, я тебя поцелую, если ты честно скажешь, сколько тебе лет.

Перед тем как ответить, Эри на всякий случай хлюпнул носом:

— Шестнадцать, — поймав скептический взгляд Рейки, бельчонок поспешно добавил: — Ну, честно.

— Ладно. Поверю тебе на слово, — сдался соблазняемый и, решительно шагнув к рыжему наглецу, притянул к себе и впился в губы, заставляя их разомкнуться и пустить язык в рот. Эри показалось, что земля ушла из-под ног, голова закружилась, а воздух стал невыносимо жечь легкие.

— Вот так как-то… — прошептал Рейка, отстраняя от себя нетвердо держащегося на ногах мальчишку.

— Как-то так… чудесно! — выдохнул оборотень.

Его спутник уже отвернулся, чтобы скрыть собственное смущение, и продолжил заниматься сбором вещей.

Эри довольно улыбнулся: лиха беда начало. Он, конечно, не сейчас скажет ему о том, что день рождения у него не сегодня, и уж тем более то, что ему ещё нет шестнадцати. Какие, право слово, это мелочи, когда дело имеешь с профессиональным вором… а украсть сердце Рейки бельчонок решил давно.


End file.
